What Happens in the Office
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch and Emily get locked in Hotch's office late at night when the lock jams. Will they be able to control themselves or will they act on their feelings? A sinple, yet romantic, oneshot...


**Disclaimer:** CBS owns CM…darn…

**Summary: **Hotch and Emily get locked in Hotch's office late at night when the lock jams. Will they be able to control themselves or will they act on their feelings? A simple, yet romantic oneshot.

**Author's Note: **I hope that you all enjoy this simple oneshot that I started. Enjoy!

***~OoO~***

_"Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself" George Benard Shaw_

***~OoO~***

**What Happens In The Office...**

"Prentiss. Can I speak with you for a minute?" Hotch asked, watching as his brunette agent made her way up to his office.

"Sir. You needed to talk to me?" Prentiss asked as she looked curiously at her boss. He wore an unreadable expression that she couldn't decipher. Talk about a poker face. She was used to seeing him expressionless. Little that she knew that Hotch was trying to resist the urge to pick her up out of her chair and bend her over his desk to have his way with her. It was almost impossible for him to resist.

Hotch then walked over and closed the office door so that they would have some privacy. He ran a hand through his raven black hair and sat down at his desk.

He then observed what she was doing at the moment. Emily was picking at her hands and doing that cute lip bite thing that she always did. That turned him on big time. He really wanted to be the one to be biting her lips though. Hotch was so caught up in his thoughts about Emily that he never realized that she had been calling his name.

"Hotch all you alright?" she asked as her eyes finally met with his. It didn't escape her attention how her unit chief's eyes dropped down to her lips and then back up.

He cleared his throat and looked her deep in the eyes. "Prentiss, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Hotch" she said and then did something that caught him totally of guard. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her breasts.

He was so amazed that he was getting the chance to do something that he had wanted to do since he had met her at the BAU. This very motion was always part of his fantasies. He never thought it possible that it would ever happen. Hotch felt like pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't having a dream and would wake up, sleeping at his desk, like always.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed her breasts gently, hearing her sharp intake of breath. "You do know that this is the only time we ever do this together?" Hotch remarked, gently lifting her shirt.

"I know" Emily said while his tongue met with her chest. She leaned up so that his face was level with hers and then ran her tongue over his bottom lip, prying them open.

She moaned loudly while his tongue tangled with hers, licking out her mouth. Emily was indeed the sweetest thing that Hotch had ever tasted. At that, they broke away and looked each other in the eyes.

"We can never do that again" Hotch said nervously while Emily leaned forward and nibbled on his lower lip.

"I know sir, but I loved every bit of what we just did" Emily moaned. "I always longed to do that, haven't you?"

How could he say no to someone like her? A gorgeous, sexy, brunette who wanted to give herself to him? It was an impossible decision, but Hotch began to think about his job and the career that he valued a lot. He knew that Emily valued hers as well. The BAU was their home.

Making the best decision that he could, Hotch answered her in a light voice. "Why don't we leave so that this doesn't get any more awkward then it already is?" he suggested, heading for the door, a slight smirk on his usually serious face.

When he tried to pull the door open, nothing happened. He pulled harder and then turned to face Emily.

"The door won't open" he said in a low voice, not missing the way her eyes seemed to light up at that. He could just about read the look on her face that said "take me" all over it. They stared at each other from across Hotch's office before he walked over to his desk and after settling himself in his desk chair, pulled her into his arms and into the deepest, longest, most passionate kiss that both of them had ever had. Heaing her moan against his lips, he knew, without a doubt, what this night would involve, a night that he would never forget.

***~OoO~***

_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never" Charles Caleb Colton**  
><strong>_

***~OoO~***

**Reviews are like gold! :)**


End file.
